Black Devils
by ConfusedCupcakeCaleb
Summary: 1942- America and Canada join together to create a special service force that North Dakota wants to join but Alfred will not allow since she his daughter and a girl. But nothing will stand in her way...bad description.


"Mr. Roosevelt, I know you're my brother's boss, but you want to do what?" Matthew glances over his glasses as he rest his head on arm lean against the long table in the empty meeting.

"Matthew, I have not talked with your brother about it, but I want you to talk him into starting a 'Special Service Force'." Mr. Roosevelt smiles as he pushes a folder into Matthews hands. "You just choose the people, and train them. I'll leave everything up to you guys."

"Sounds to good to be true," Matthew mutters as the doors was slam open. Strolling in his Air Force uniform, Alfred slats his boss. "See you came to join us finally."

"Just finish visiting Lila." Alfred's sky-blue eyes seem to have darken with his smile. He was study Matthew before sitting down. He leans against his fist before smirking at them. "What's this about? I could be out there shooting down some Krauts right now."

"I'll leave you boys to figure this out," Mr. Roosevelt walks himself slowly out of the room.

Alfred and Matthew stare at each other before a pen was drop by Matthew. Alfred smile turn into a frown as Matthew hands him the folder. Looking over it, Alfred tsk before turning to look at his brother.

"You know, it doesn't sound too bad. We could be the strongest force that both our side need," Matthew smiles sadly before pulling out a small doll. "If you see Lila anytime soon, give her this."

"Alright."

Matthew raise his eyebrow in question. "You agree to join forces with me?"

"Yes, but," Alfred points his finger out as he pokes at a map of US. "We train them here."

"Montana," Matthew nods before writing down some notes. "We can train them strictly and physically."

They shook hands and exit the room with dark smiles. Passerbyers did not notice the gleam in their eyes as they exit the building, they would shiver as they pass by them.

"I'm home," Alfred calls through an empty mansion. He lays his hat and can't on the table by his door before carefully taking off his dirty boots.

"What took you so long," Alfred jump as he stare into dark blue eyes. Smiling Alfred pats the girl's head as he walk into the living room. The girl huffs. "Please don't put your feet on the coffee table. Virginia just clean it."

"Where's everyone?" Alfred leans his head back as the girl exits the room with a glass of lemonade.

"Lila's napping in my room with Lakota." The girl taps her chin with her finger. "Everyone else is with their bosses to take about their part in this war. I was wondering..."

"No, only your older siblings are allow to fight in this war! You are too young and a girl!," Alfred slams his glass down so hard, it breaks. The girl winces as pieces flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry," the girl whisper as she grabs on her white apron. Her silver blonde hair falls into her face as she quickly runs upstairs with tears in her eyes.

"Wait...shit." Alfred groans as aprons maid enters and cleans up the glass. "Get me if anymore of my children come home."

"Yes sir," the maid calls after him. She finishes her work before heading back into the kitchen.

The girl comes downstairs quickly, she notice the folders on the table. Tiptoe in over to them, she opens it to paper. Reading them quickly, she smirks as she runs back upstairs. She looks around before going to her twin brother's room. Grabbing some shirts and pants, she walks into the combine bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she smirks.

"Good-bye Dakota. Hello Levi." Grabbing a pair of scissors, Dakota snaps her long hair. Stopping to take a look at her work, she finger combs her short hair. She grabs a bottle of brown hair dye that Cali had left, Dakota dyes her hair.

Quickly changing into pants, Dakota binds her chest before putting on a shirt and coat. She writes a quick note, before climbing out the window. She runs all the way to the bus stop to get to get the meeting place for the team her father and Uncle were putting together. Nothing was going to stop her.


End file.
